


That'll Leave A Mark

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom compare bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Leave A Mark

“Where did this one come from?” Dom ran a light fingertip across Billy’s rib.

Billy craned his neck to look down. “Ehm…I think that one was your knee. The one up here was definitely your elbow.” He gently felt the point of his shoulder. “You’ve got fucking sharp elbows, you know.”

“Yours aren’t so well padded either,” Dom grinned. “See that?” He rolled over to point to the inside of his left thigh near the knee. “And that one beside it was from two days ago!”

“Poor wee Dom,” Billy teased. “I thought you liked it when I did that.”

“Did I say I was complaining?” He raised his eyebrows. “Because I most definitely wasn’t complaining. Just pointing out a fact.”

“Oh, I see. In case I forgot, right?”

“Right. Now, I’ll tell you which one I don’t remember.” Dom squirmed around and held out his right ankle for inspection. “What the hell was that one?”

Billy grabbed his foot. “Hold still.” He inspected it. “That’s a pretty sad one, that is. Don’t know how you even saw it.”

“It’s a couple days old too. It’s started to fade.”

“Couple days, hmm? Oh, I bet I know. The living room—remember, you kicked the coffee table?” Billy kissed it.

Dom thought for a moment. “I think you’re right. I’d forgotten about the coffee table.”

“Mm. And how’s your wrist?”

He rotated it experimentally. “It’s fine now. Don’t think we should do that again, though.”

“No, probably not,” Billy agreed. “It was fun, though. Maybe we can think of a better way.”

“I’ll work on that,” Dom said with a cheeky grin.

“Roll over again,” Billy gave him a nudge. “I want to check your shoulder.”

Dom rolled back onto his stomach, turning his head toward Billy. “How does it look?”

“Coming along nicely.” Billy leaned over further. “I really shouldn’t have bitten you so hard. I’m sorry for that, Dom.”

“It’s all right,” he said cheerfully. “At least your pointy little teeth didn’t break the skin.”

“I keep telling you, they’re not that pointy. They just…look it.”

Dom snickered. “Okay, Bill. You keep telling yourself that. So are there any others back there?”

“I’m tempted to leave one right now,” he grumbled. “M’ teeth aren’t pointy. Yeah, there’s one here,” he skimmed his finger across the opposite shoulder blade. “From the wall, I should guess.”

“Oh, let me see if you have one of those.” Dom scrambled to his knees. “Ow. That one on my kneecap’s a right fucker. I’m afraid I won’t be doing that again any time soon.”

“That’s okay,” Billy said as he turned his back to Dom. “It _was_ a bit much.”

“Yeah, you do have one from the wall!” Dom said happily, stroking Billy’s right shoulder blade gently. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah. The only thing that really hurts is the lump on the back of my head. And only when I forget and touch it.”

“Aww, my poor Bills. Sorry about that, yeah? Got a little excited at seeing you again after so long.”

Billy wriggled back down among the pillows and blankets, tugging Dom with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Me too, Dom. I missed you. Missed this.”

“Did you miss _this?_ ” Dom teasingly trailed a finger over Billy’s rib, the point of his shoulder, down and over his right shoulder blade.

“You know I did. Did you say that one on your ankle is fading?” He nuzzled his nose against Dom’s neck.

“Yeah. I think the one on my thigh is too,” Dom said with a contented smile, his eyes closing .

“Well, we can’t be having that.” Billy twined one leg around Dom’s.

“Definitely not.”

“I think we’re going to have to start all over again.”

“I think so too.” Dom lifted Billy’s head, kissed him hard.

Billy moaned into Dom’s mouth and tightened his arms.

Dom growled, tried to roll them a bit so he could lay fully on top of Billy, but Billy had other ideas, and rolled them the opposite direction, and they fell off the bed with a thump.

Dom’s laugh drifted up from the floor beside the bed. “There’s one.”


End file.
